Chains
by Mel Lupin
Summary: Uma mousse de chocolate roubada. Primeira noite. [RaitoxLLemon]


Primeira PWP de DN o.ov Não sei se gostarão. Três pessoas leram no meu LJ e disseram que está ótima.

* * *

**Chains.**

****

****

Os olhares se encontraram por um momento, depois tomaram cada um uma direção.

Os do rapaz próximo à janela voltaram-se para a varanda. Os do jovem sentado no tapete ao lado da cama retornaram para o livro em seu colo. O silêncio pesava sobre ambos, como um corpo morto sobre seus ombros.

L afastou-se da janela e andou pelo quarto no perímetro que a corrente em seu pulso permitia. Parou próximo ao armário.

Raito ergueu os olhos novamente, olhando para o outro. Observou-o franzir o cenho, parecendo absorto em algum raciocínio complexo. Voltou em direção à cama, parando perto de Yagami.

-Está achando que estou matando alguém neste momento? -Perguntou irônico, fazendo o detetive olhar para ele. -Posso jogar este livro lá embaixo e acertar alguém. Assim você se convence de que sou Kira e para de andar de um lado para o outro.

L não respondeu. Não parecia, de fato, ter pensado naquilo, mas seus olhos examinaram o livro com certa preocupação. Então, voltou a dar as costas para Raito.

-Eu tenho certeza de que trouxe para cá. -Disse de repente, ainda de costas.

Yagami franziu as sobrancelhas. Fechou o livro e colocou ao seu lado no tapete macio.

-Trouxe o quê? -Indagou, enquanto L tornava a andar em direção à janela.

-Uma _mousse_ de chocolate. Não lembro onde deixei. -L parecia desapontado. Raito congelou.

Com cuidado, levou uma mão ao livro e empurrou-o para debaixo da cama, levando consigo um pote plástico de doce. Limpou a garganta, fazendo cara de inocente.

-E-eu não lembro de você ter trazido algo para cá.

-Eu tenho certeza _absoluta _de que trouxe. -L disse, virando-se para ele. -Hmm. Talvez tenha deixado na sala.

Contradizendo a si mesmo. De novo.

L virou-se para Raito, como que olhando o que ele fazia. Recebeu um olhar seco de volta, enquanto jogava-se na cama.

O silêncio se instalou novamente. Mais longo do que o anterior.

Yagami olhou para cima quando a luz sobre ele sumiu parcialmente. Encarou L, que o examinava de cima da cama. Os olhos de ambos se fixaram no outro, como um jogo.

Um dedo de L, lentamente, aproximou-se do lábio superior de Raito.

-A-há. -Disse, capturando um pontinho solitário de chocolate no lábio do rapaz. -Cem por cento de chances de você ter me roubado! -E lambeu o próprio dedo, os olhos ainda em Raito.

Yagami corou levemente, trambém fechando as sobrancelhas sobre os olhos.

-Foi a única coisa ao meu alcance. Você me manteve longe de alimentos o dia todo, a não ser pelas porcarias que você comeu _sozinho_. -Disse em defesa própria. -Era roubar sua _mousse_ ou roer a mesinha de cabeceira.

L fitou a mesinha por um momento.

-Não parece ser tão ruim. -E sumiu ao se arrastar para o meio da cama.

Não estava disposto o suficiente para brigar. A pequena refeição não compensara a falta das demais, e além do mais estava ficando tarde. O sono o possuía aos poucos.

-Se vai me manter preso a você, pelo menos certifique-se de que eu estou bem. -Disse, girando o corpo e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a cama.

O detetive, deitado de bruços, piscou. Então sentou-se e, para a surpresa do estudante, esticou os braços na direção dele.

-O que está fazendo?

-Você disse que quer conforto. Abraços costumam ser deveras confortáveis.

-Eu não quero abraçá-lo. Eu só quero... dormir. É. Quero dormir. -Impulsionou-se para cima da cama e deitou-se, desviando do abraço de L.

L ficou o observando enquanto Raito deitava de frente para a janela. Deitou-se também virado para o lado oposto do quarto.

Um longo período de silêncio mais uma vez. Ambos sentiam aquele vácuo pesar sobre suas costas como um cobertor grosso. Fazia o coração bater mais rápido, como se fosse sentida uma presença ali.

Raito apoiou-se nos cotovelos e alcançou o interruptor. Com o braço ao lado do corpo de novo, preparou-se para voltar a afundar no travesseiro, quando algo roçou seu ombro.

Olhou para o lado e fitou os contornos da face de L. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e roçava o nariz na camisa de Yagami.

-O que pensa que está fazendo agora?

-Você está com cheiro de chocolate. É bom. -L disse baixinho.

-Mas não com o sabor. -Yagami rebateu, empurrando o mais velho levemente com o ombro.

-Não mesmo?

O tom dele, como o de uma criança pedindo para experimentar a cobertura do bolo antes da hora, fez Raito piscar. No escuro quase total, notou com dificuldade que L agora também olhava para ele.

Entorpecido, sem saber exatamente pelo quê, procurou no escuro pela boca do detetive. Não encontrando-a onde estivera pouco antes, abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse feito o movimento para se deitar.

Ao descansar a cabeça no colchão macio, sentiu o que procurava sobre seus lábios. Não estava próximo o suficiente para pressioná-lo, mas apenas para enlouquecer Yagami. O toque sutil e levíssimo parecia ser inalcançável, e Raito não gostava de perder. Conseguiria de qualquer jeito.

Lançou um braço para o alto, por cima do ombro de L. Puxou-o colando os lábios dele nos seus. O detetive levou a mão para a nuca de Raito, roçando a corrente em sua pele.

O tempo não pareceu importante. Não, importava menos do que qualquer coisa ali. Agora era apenas a batalha entre as línguas e a colisão dos lábios. As mãos enfurnavam-se nos cabelos do outro, puxando, acariciando, desejando.

As mãos de Raito desceram pela camisa branca de L. Passando por baixo dela, cravou as unhas nas costas do mais velho, enquanto girava o corpo para ficar por cima.

L aceitou o movimento sem protestar, nem contra as unhas fincadas em sua pele. Suas mãos, comportadas, tinha apenas descido para os ombros de Yagami. Mantinha a boca num movimento ritmado e calmo, visivelmente contra a fome de Raito.

O mais jovem parecia ter pressa. Abocanhava os lábios de L com fervor, explorava seu corpo sem pudor algum. Buscava satisfação naquela noite.

Os dedos ágeis procuraram o zípera da jeans de L. Lutaram com ele, mas foi logo que o detetive se sentiu exposto em partes. Tentou tomar alguma atitude para competir com o ato de Raito, deslizando as costas da mão até a citura dele. A corrente fazia o mesmo caminho deslizando fria sobre a camisa fina do estudante.

Com a mão livre, L puxou o primeiro botão da camisa de Raito, deixando à vista seu peito nu. Foi para o segundo, enquanto Yagami deslizava seu corpo sobre o seu, puxando a jeans pelas coxas do detetive.

Apenas com a camisa de algodão, L encolheu o corpo, cruzando as pernas como que para esconder seu sexo. Seus dedos ainda trabalhavam na camisa de Raito.

-Deixe me ajudá-lo com isso. -O mais novo disse, seus dedos encontrando e auxiliando os do outro na abertura da peça.

Da calça de Yagami foi mais fácil se livrar. Logo em seguinda, a peça de malha estava caída no tapete próxima ao resto das roupas. Depois, foi a vez da camisa de L ser descartada.

Ambos nus. Os beijos que pareciam não terminar. Mãos sem vergonha descobrindo o corpo do outro.

O suor diminuia o atrito entre os corpos. A colisão do beijo tornava tudo mais intenso. Ambos precisavam chegar...

Um gemido fugiu dos lábios de ambos. L tirou o corpo do colchão e tomou o topo de Yagami. Estava posicionado com as coxas do rapaz na lateral de seus quadris.

-Vai agora antes que eu me conscientize do que estamos fazendo. -Raito disse, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

L obedeceu. Yagami reprimiu um grito, trincando os dentes fortemente. O detetive despejou um beijo em sua boca, como um sinal de que estava tudo bem.

O mais velho buscava os lábios de Raito toda vez que vinha. Raito mantinha os olhos fechados, com uma mão afarrada à lateral da cama e a outra com as unhas cravadas no ombro de L.

Chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. L saiu do outro, largando o corpo ao lado dele como um peso morto. A respiração de ambos foi a única coisa que manteve o fantasma do silêncio fora do quarto.

-Nunca mais.

L piscou quando Raito falou ofegante.

-Nunca mais faremos isto, certo?

-Não, nunca mais você fica por cima. -Yagami respondeu, virando as costas para ele.

Eles não falaram mais. O detetive se ajeitou na cama, olhando ainda para o outro.

Ele nunca confessaria, mas o sabor de Raito Yagami era melhor do que do bendito _mousse_ de chocolate.

-FIM-

* * *

Quem ler, deixa um comentário T.T Gostaria de saber se devo fazer uma continuação.

Obrigada!


End file.
